leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Carbos
|} The Carbos (Japanese: インドメタシン ) is a type of vitamin introduced in Generation I. It increases the of a Pokémon. In the core series games Price / | 9,800| 4,900}} | 10,000| 5,000}} |} |} In Hoenn, Carbos costs 4900 during the sale. Effect Generation I to II When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, adds 2560 Stat Experience to the target Pokémon per use, until it has 25600 Speed Stat Experience. In Generation II, it also increases the Pokémon's friendship a little. Carbos is consumed upon use and cannot be used in battle. Generation III onward When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, adds 10 s to the target Pokémon per use, until it has 100 Speed EVs. It also increases the Pokémon's friendship a little. Carbos is consumed upon use and cannot be used in battle. Description |Increases the Speed of the selected Pokémon.}} |Raises Speed of one Pokémon.}} |Raises the stat Speed of one Pokémon.}} |A nutritious drink for Pokémon. It raises the base Speed stat of one Pokémon.}} |Raises the base Speed stat of one Pokémon.}} |A nutritious drink for Pokémon. It raises the base Speed stat of a single Pokémon.}} |A nutritious drink for Pokémon. When consumed, it raises the base Speed stat of a single Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Power Plant, Silph Co., , | Celadon Department Store |- | | , Tin Tower, Whirl Islands, Mt. Mortar , Ice Path | Celadon Department Store, Goldenrod Department Store (after defeating Vance in a rematch) (×5 - win 7 battles in a row) , Goldenrod Radio Tower (5 Blue Card points) |- | | Routes , , , , and , Artisan Cave | Poké Mart , Lilycove Department Store, Slateport City ( ) Slateport City (1000 Berry Powder) , (streak of 7-35) , (1 BP) |- | | Silph Co., | Celadon Department Store Cerulean City (1000 Berry Powder) |- | | Pyrite Cave | Agate Poké Mart |- | | Realgam Tower | Poké Mart |- | | Routes , , , , , , , and , Sunyshore City | Veilstone Department Store / (1 BP) |- | | Routes and , Bell Tower, Whirl Islands, Mt. Mortar, Ice Path | Celadon Department Store, Goldenrod Department Store, Safari Zone Gate Poké Mart (after defeating Vance in a rematch) Goldenrod Radio Tower (15 Blue Card points), (1 BP) |- | | Mistralton Cave, Moor of Icirrus, , Giant Chasm Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "Favorite time in school?" survey) | Shopping Mall Nine Battle Subway (1 BP) Anville Town (lost-and-found) |- | | Routes and , Chargestone Cave, Village Bridge, Giant Chasm, Dragonspiral Tower, Wellspring Cave Passerby Analytics HQ (complete "Where would you go with a time machine?" survey) | Shopping Mall Nine, Join Avenue ( ) Battle Subway/PWT (1 BP), Black Tower/White Treehollow (Area 1-5 reward) Big Stadium and Small Court (defeat a ), Anville Town (lost-and-found) |- | | | |- | | | Laverre City Poké Mart Battle Maison (2 BP) Lost Hotel ( ) |- | | Routes , , , , and , Mt. Pyre, Battle Resort, Mirage Cave (north of Fortree City) | Lilycove Department Store, Slateport City ( ) Battle Maison (2 BP) (15% chance after rematch with Cyndy) |- | | | (Lv. 3) |- | | , Poni Plains | Mount Hokulani Poké Mart Battle Royal Dome (2 BP) Festival Plaza ( ) |- | | , Poni Plains | Mount Hokulani Poké Mart Big Wave Beach (2 BP), Battle Royal Dome (2 BP) Festival Plaza ( ) |} |} In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Carbos appears in Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. Price |??? |150 }} |} |} Effect A consumable item that raises the of Pokémon that drink it by 3 and restores 5 Belly for it. If thrown, it will grant the same effect as if it was consumed by the Pokémon it hits (it cannot be caught); if it is sticky, it will also deal 2 damage. Description |Drinking it raises your Speed. The effect lasts even after this adventure.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Achieve Ace Rank | Treasure box, Glorious Gold, , Various dungeons, mission reward |} |} Appearance In the anime In The Clubsplosion Begins!, a full set of vitamins (excluding PP Up and PP Max) were announced to be the prize for the Clubsplosion tournament, like how the set of wings was the prize for the Club Battle tournament. They were won by Stephan. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down, several kinds of vitamins were seen being sold at the Safari Zone Gate. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=速度增強劑 效果防護 印度腎上腺藥 |zh_cmn=速度增強劑 / 速度增强剂 效果防護 效果防護劑 印度腎上腺 |fi=Tankkaus |fr=Carbone |de=Carbon |it=Carburante |ko=알칼로이드 |pl=Węglowodany |pt_br=Carbos |es=Carburante |tr=Karbon }} Category:Vitamins Category:EV-increasing items Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon items de:Carbon es:Carburante fr:Carbone it:Vitamine#Carburante zh:速度增强剂（道具）